The Adventures of Kiba's Diary
by Kayonoi
Summary: FROM THE AUTHOR OF OF DOGS AND MEN COMES A NEW SEXY YAOI!Inuzuka Kiba turns 18. On his birthday, he receives a diary. What chaos will ensue in his life that it will keep a record of? Secret pairing, Yaoi in later chapters. Updates every four reviews


ZOMG! I haven't written a story in forevers. 8O

So, I've decided to write a whole new one! 3

I hope you all like it...

The pairing is... well... I don't wanna spoil it for you readers. And no, It's not KibaTema or KibaHina. It's somebody's else's turn to get it on with the Kiba.

Kiba: Kinky.

Mmmyes...

Also, a warning: The mispelled words are just spelling mistakes that I thought that Kiba would probably make.

---

The Adventure's of Kiba's Diary

It was Kiba's birthday. The dog-man had just turned eighteen and everything was fine. He had gotten a small, black diary for his birthday from his friend Hinata. He was rather excited about it, since he could finally write down what was going through his head, which often wasn't much.

That night, he decided to open it up and jot down the events of his birthday.

---

July 7th, XXXX

Well, today's my birthday. Just turned eighteen. Which is good. Now when I have sex, it's a bit more legal or something. Not that it wasn't active. The majority of the girls' populashon of Konoha knows that.

Anyway, Hinata thought it would be nice to give me a diary. Of course, I would've prefered (and had asked for) a pair or her panties but she didn't think it was a good idea from some reason. Ah well. At least now I can keep track of my life, maybe. I could write down all my pranks on Shino, keep a track of women's names (finally!) and just write... whatever. Hahaha.

Well, this concludes my first writing session. I dont' really know what else to write for now, except Suna's sending in a shinobi that's gonna boarding at my apartment next week. How fun. I just hope it's not the Kazekage. That'd be awkward...

Inuzuka Kiba

---

It had been six days since his birthday. Lounging about in his apartment, he looked at his diary as it sat on the table in front of him. He was pretty bored since he was all alone, so he decided to write in it. Yet, there wasn't much to write about in it. Every thing had been dull. Shino and Hinata had gone out on a mission for a while, and he didn't really feel like doing much.

---

July 13th, XXXX

Absolutely NOTHING happened this week. It was so incredibly boring. Hinata and Shino went out on a mission and so I've been alone in my apartment all day. Sure, I've been training lately, but it's not much with just me and Akamaru. It'd be a lot better if Hinata and Shino came back. Ah well, not much I can do about it.

At least tomorrow the shinobi from the sand village is coming. It should be a lot of fun.

Inuzuka Kiba

---

He really didn't have much to write about, so it was a fairly short entry. He put the pencil down on the table and then walked over to his couch. He lay there and eventually dozed off on it.

---

When the Inuzuka awoke, it was due to a knocking on the door. He stood up groggily and dragged himself over to it. It was probably the sand ninja.

He opened the door and then looked up. He immediatly became alert as soon as he realized who it was. He could barely recognize their appearance, but the scent was unforgettable.

"O-Oh! They sent you," Kiba said, getting out of the way so the shinobi could come inside.

The sand ninja looked back at Kiba. "You got a problem with it, mutt-boy?" they asked.

Kiba frowned. "Oh... um... well, no... It's just, I thought that they might've sent somebody who I... haven't... dated..." he said. He couldn't keep his eyes off of his ex. Sure, it had been a long time ago, almost three years, but it was still weird around this person.

"Come off it, Kiba..." said the sand nin, "We barely dated..."

"What're you talking about?" asked Kiba, flabbergasted, "We had something serious going if we were dating for six months!"

The sand nin glared at him. "Then if it was so serious then why did you also have _two_ women on the side?"

Kiba sighed, looking down at the ground. "I... I don't know..." he said, "I just... thought..."

"No, you didn't think. That's what."

Kiba nodded. "Yeah... You're... You're right, Kankurou-kun..." Kiba said, retreating back to his room. He closed the door behind him.

---

Short chapter! D8 But I didn't really know what to write. :p

I hope you liked the surprise pairing! 3

Kiba: w00t. It's like... Yaoi. 8D


End file.
